This invention relates to catheters. More particularly, the invention relates to double lumen catheters for placement in an artery, vein or fistula vessel of a patient, through which blood may be withdrawn and delivered simultaneously to and from the patient's blood or body fluid access.
Two important medical problems arise when large blood flows have to be established for relatively long time periods when using catheters. The first is trauma to the blood vessel or fistula due to the catheter insertion. The second is the possibility of additional vessel trauma as a result of movements of the sharp catheter tip lodged within the vessel. This invention provides a double lumen catheter which aleviates the above blood vessel or fistula trauma.